The Oregon Lottery's Money Game
The Oregon Lottery's Money Game was a big money lottery game for the state of Oregon. Format Lucky lottery players competed for the right to play for $50,000. To get on the show, they had to purchase a winning ticket for the show. Each week, 40 winning tickets were drawn, and the players who sent in those tickets became the show's audience. Five players were randomly chosen before the broadcast, and those players became the contestants for the show. Main Game The game was played in five rounds. In each round, the contestants faced a 25 numbered square game board. Behind those numbers were money amounts (either $100, $250, $500, $750, or $1,000, and five of each amount). On a player's turn, he/she got to pick a number and whatever money amount was behind the chosen number was added the controlling player's total. In each new round, the player who picked second in the previous round would pick first. NOTE: When players found a $1,000 space, they had to do "The Thousand-Dollar Dance". Before Round 2, each player drew a name from a fishbowl. These names were of viewers, each of whom sent in five non-winning tickets. In Round 4, whatever the players won, their home partners also won. The other viewers became future audience members, and possibly contestants. In the Round 5, one square on the board would win the player in control $2,500 (replacing a $100 space), plus the minimum value was $500. In each new round, extra special squares were added to the board, replacing a $100 space. And here they are: *'Double' – This was added in the Round 2. Finding this square doubled the controlling player's score. Should the controlling player have less than $1,000, that amount was added to that player's score. *'Bonus' – This was added in Round 3, and another one was added in Round 4. Revealing that square won the controlling player their choice of one of two new cars. All players got to keep the money that they had won, but the player with the most money at the end of the Round 5 won the game and the right to play the $50,000 Vault Round. Also, the audience split the total amount of cash accumulated by the contestants during the game. The $50,000 Vault (Bonus Round) To start, the winning player was given a $10,000 cash buyout in exchange for the right to play for the $50,000. Should the buyout be refused, the contestant was faced with two vault doors. One of them contained the $50,000 grand cash prize, while the other contained a prize package worth anywhere from $2,500 to $25,000. The winning player pressed one of two buttons to open one of the vaults, and whatever the player got from the chosen vault was his/hers in addition to the money from the game. Music Jon Newton & Michael Bard Inventor Mark Richards YouTube Videos A full episode from March 4, 1989 (KOIN airing with commercials) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 Category:Lottery Category:Gambling Category:Big Prize Category:Regional Category:Oregon Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1988 premieres Category:1990 endings